The Prosecution, The Judge, The Defenseless
by TheSarcasticJudge
Summary: Order, order in the court.


Pilot: Detonation.

(THE OFFICER)

The sun has awoken from it's nightly slumber and arose into the sky, leaving behind a spreadsheet of vivid colors. The cold and ominous pale moon retreated back to the background of the brilliant blend of eye-catching colors that replace the speckles of stars.

The dew on the grass shone with the sun's generous rays of happiness and radiant warmth, orange clouds sail throughout the sky like navy warships; such speed and prowess marks the beginning of a bright new day for the optimistic and the end of the line for the pessimistic.

Kids rushing out into the streets to catch their buses, adults leaving for a coffee run before work, it was such a great time of day to be awoken at if you were the observer of the outside world such as this police officer.

Officer Nick Wilde, cladding the white tank-top and boxers, peers out his window with the last remaining cigarette puff before stubbing the tobacco product into a bowl of at least two day old yogurt simply forgotten.

Nick Wilde couldn't sleep at all last night, he was too excited to be drowsy. Maybe that's a lie, for Nick Wilde stayed up last night chain-smoking to keep awake so he could actually how to correctly get bullet holes out of his shoulder without bleeding to death.

The bandage remains taped to his chest, it was a stray bullet that went in and out of him. If he wasn't wearing a vest before, he would wear some S.W.A.T gear next time he hears the word "armed and dangerous".

Nick Wilde murmurs his resentment to tearing his eyelids apart again, the nicotine buzz wasn't cutting it anymore. Coffee makes the waking up part easy, but will it help with the mindless droning of patrolling a nearly crimeless city for the litterer terrorist scum that plagues the environment.

Taking extra care not to get stain blood on his uniform on the cruiser's interior, he slipped on the uniform shirt and tucked it in his trousers. Clip-on tie, best option for the lazy cop and a boiling cup of joe in a to-go cup from The Big Donut for the tires and lazy.

Moments later, he parked the cruiser and lit up the siren and it's horn, waking up everyone with functioning eardrums and perhaps destroying a few. Opening the door, he swiped the intercom system, he turned it on and held down the button in one hand whilst placing on some sick dollar-store aviators with the barcode still on it with the other.

"Officer Hopps, come out with your paws up," Nick roared into the microphone with the best impression of the Mayor as possible. "We have you surrounded, resistance is futile!"

In the window of Judy's house, Nick clearly saw the turmoil that ensued with the sudden wake up call. Distressed panicky bunny racing to and fro, unsure what do as it seemed from Nick's point of view.

It was then Nick couldn't keep his stone faced façade and he exploded in hysterical laughter as he turned the siren's loud blare off. The universal usual sounds of windows opening and obscenities screamed at Nick Wilde's early morning prank were drowned out by the most pissed off bunny's sharpshooter aim with the dart-gun.

Just barely missing Nick's neck but pinned his tie to a tree quite a distance away. Nick Wilde had a brief flash of realization: Carrots almost never misses her shot when it comes to her dart-gun. She actually shot warning shot at Nick, something she never does hence the DART-GUN's nonlethal injection of tranquilizer with the dosage to od an ox.

Ten minutes later, Judy Hopps bounds out as if nothing just happened. Hopping inside the passenger seat, she gave a radiant smile to Nick.

"Heya, Nick!" Almost chillingly, she gave a radiant smile with a threatening undertone bass in her voice. "Having a good morning? You're missing your tie."

"Let's just go with the intent of not bringing this up again," Nick Wilde brushed his shoulder clean. "Some lunatic hippy pinned my tie to a tree."

"Oh, really?" Judy feigned innocence, "I wonder if there's a lesson to be learned?"

"Great power comes with great responsibili…?" Nick began but was cut off.

"No, no, no!" Judy shook her head, "That sounds cheesy, I was going to say if you do that again: I know where you live."

Nick was unfazed. "Hey to you too, Carrots,"

[Two Hours Later]

(The Judge)

Today was a really hot day at the beach, Nick was munching on a green slushy while Judy preferred to keep her morning sweets consumption to a low with a simple bitter, no cream iced coffee. Nick Wilde stood in the palm tree shade while Judy was sitting on the wooden bench close by. The Cruiser was parked close on the sand, not exactly against the law but it made a few civilians peeved at the disregard for the safety of smaller creatures.

It didn't take long for Judy to forgive the incident earlier, in fact, she was partly to blame since she was the one with the idea of waking up in the morning earlier. Judy sipped on her coffee before pressing the radio's button, eager to start the day of patrolling.

"Officer Hopps, badge Fourty-eight Thirty-five, reporting for duty."

Nick groaned, the Dispatcher was always the worst according to him. He took the microphone from Judy and sighed out "Officer Wilde, badge double-Eight Four Five, reporting for another shift of mindless patrolling, Dispatcher."

It was at least an hour before the Radio Dispatcher wired into the communication network. After safe things, such as petty theft and such mall-cops can handle, the more interesting things started to appear: Shootouts, grand larceny in action, arson, serial killings, it was a boredom buster and a cop death city.

Finally the Dispatcher, as if he could smell Nick's excitement and Judy's anxiousness, spelt out their cruiser's number identification. Judy awaited, hoping for something safe, but Nick sat on the edge of his seat: craving action.

"Another drag racer, you know the drill. R.D Out."

"Another Drag Racer Assignment!" Nick's excitement melted away as usual, but Judy held her optimistic smile at the fox. "How much so you want to bet it's Flash again?"

"He bloody hope not," Nick Wilde growled, cracking his neck. Judy figured that he doesn't fancy liars. "I've just had it with him and his promise breaking."

"Save the aggression for the Speedster, Nick," Judy grinned, she slurped down the rest of her bitter black coffee and threw it in the trash. Nick Wilde simply tossed the slushy away, littering but neither had time to do anything about it.

Judy hopped through the window of the Cruiser while Nick lobbed himself over the hood of the vehicle, slid over it, and landed on his paws. He entered the vehicle and slammed the door behind him, turning the key to the ignition that made the Cruiser roared to life. Judy and Nick snapped their seatbelts to the buckles, Nick pulled the handle and gearshift to 'R'.

The tires kicked up a dust cloud, the sand-road hybrid is not a great platform to drive off of. The Cruiser roared and yowled it's police siren as Nick Wilde pulled off the beach and onto the road, pulled a hard left and gunned onto the highway. Judy Hopps, while this happens, is on the Police Database computer built-in the car and pull up the suspect's coordinates.

"12th off of Cranbrook and Wintersburg, not that far from here!" Judy announced to Nick, who grunted his response and pulled off the Highway. "If we park miles ahead, we can ambush these suckers and catch them off guard."

"12th off Cranbrook and Winters'?" Nick turned off the siren, he sped up past cars and dodged pedestrians. "I don't know, Carrots, but that's really close to the Power Plant."

"Got a fear of a little electricity?" Judy mocks playfully, but that playfulness leaves her body when Nick gives her a serious face with a look of disdain. "Okay, what's up?"

"It's just… why anyone run close to a Power Plant," Nick inquired, turning a hard right. "Knowing that we're the number one Drag-Race busting duo?"

"Nick, the road!" The Cruiser became slightly airborne as Nick took a shortcut in a steep alley, it landed on it's tires but Judy's stomach felt like it flipped twice. "Keep to the road, Ryan Goosling!"

The power plant in the distance was now visible, the Suspect's last seen location a few miles behind. Nick and Judy looked for a space to set up their ambush, after tons of arguments they settled on a isolated bush.

"As I said, that Power Plant is a small-fry trap…!" Nick slowed the vehicle down as they approached the suspects' probable race zone. Nick flinched as he took a 90° right turn into the agreed hiding shrubbery, "Ah bloody hell!"

"Nick?! What's wrong?" Judy's eyes widen as Nick swore, her pupils darted to him. Judy saw him make a hissing noise as one paw went to the right side of his chest, drabbles of blood pokes through his uniform. After removing his paw, Nick licked the bloodstain off of his paw. "What happened to your chest?"

"Nothing important," Nick shrugged off, he turned to her with a reassuring gaze and a forced smile. Judy wasn't convinced at all, her heart racing to see her comrade in pain. "It's not important enough for mentioning. I'm fine."

"Okay sure, you're fine – you're bleeding, for Christ's sake, Nick!" Judy's sassy argument was assisted with vivid hand motions that projected her distress for Nick's injury. "We're about to go on a high speed chase, you jolly wanker, you're going to do more damage to yourself!"

"Wait…" Nick held up a finger, ears going forward at attention.

"Don't hush me, you're not able to do this…" Judy was silenced again, but this time her ears going upwards stiffly. She gave a sniff and the smell of nitrogen and diesel assaulted her nose, the racers were coming.

Fast.

For the most part, the two cops were not prepared for their ambush and the two cars zipped right by them.

Nick Wilde punched the shift into 'D' and drove out of the shrubbery, the Cruiser's sirens flared up and blared it's sound of alarm. The Cruiser gave it's animalistic growl as the vehicle sped up, Nick slowly accelerating gave Judy time to get a good look at the suspects they're pursuing.

The two suspects' cars were two black sports cars and both were decal – lacking, with the exception of a spray-painted wolf skull on each window and welded sharp, jagged blades on the roofs and side doors. The windows were tinted dark black, with the exception of the drivers' door windows.

Or a window at all, both drivers lack a sports car door but instead something that looks like it belongs to a tank with it's ceramic plating.

The suspects rip and tear through the streets, their blades tearing apart public property and putting innocent lives at risk with their malicious driving. They were aiming to cause as much damage as possible, concluded Judy as she took the handle of the glove compartment and pulled out her pistol.

"What the – do you think a tranquilizer would do any good here, Carrots?!" Nick shouted at Hopps, swerving to dodge oncoming debris of what used to be a mailbox. "Blimey, I know you're a good shot but you can't just defy laws of physics!"

"Nick, I need you to trust me." Judy took a clip from her ammunition belt and fed the handgun ammo and then pulled the slide back with force with an audible 'Click-click'. Officer Hopps unbuckled her seat belt, clicking it off and letting it snap to it's proper place. "I'm going to do something stupid, I need to know that you trust me!"

"Are you insane?!" Nick barked, his eyes never leaving the two suspects as they rip and tear through Zootopia's industrial-residential hybrid zone. Nick's knuckles turned white as he dodged fragments of a demolished lemonade stand, his claws digging into the steering wheel. "You could hurt someone with that! Or even worse, yourself! Don't do it, Hopps."

"Nick," Judy called with demanding authority, but followed up with the more softer statement. "Do you trust me?"

"Judy…" Nick Wilde took his eyes off the road for a second to look at Judy Hopps, Judy saw the distress in his eyes. The adrenaline pulsing his pupils' colors, his laboring breathing trying to keep himself cool under this pressure, and the impulsive thinking of the fox melted for a nanosecond as Judy's reassuring purple eyes met Nick's eyes.

Such a short time for the intimate gazing, Judy almost didn't want to move her attention anywhere but Nick. Nick nodded and turned back to the road, his words sounded like how brackish water would taste. Salty and undecided, in the middle of absolution and denial, but neither officer had time to for downtime right now. Nick was quite before his paw went to the window controls on his door and rolled down Judy's window.

"I trust you,"

Judy carefully went through the open window, the high speeds whipping her with sheer force but Judy pressed on up onto the roof of the car. After getting onto the roof, she almost fell off of the thing. The wind and force of the speed knocked her off of her route, while she slid across the roof, she grabbed hold of the Police Siren and clawed herself to safety.

Judy positioned herself to be held by the police siren's quadrupled light, knowing they are welded together. She held up her pistol, against the force and speed she couldn't keep it still enough for a good shot of the engine. She squeezed tightly, hoping her aim won't miss and hit a bystander.

"The safety!" Judy threw her thumb up and moved the locking mechanism away, this time she held the pistol in the proper way: dominant hand holding the firearm and subordinate hand for support. She aimed for the tires of the right suspect vehicle, braced herself, and squeezed. She missed and hit the vehicle's trunk, causing the sports car to wobble and swerve, but it regain balance quickly.

Suddenly, Judy's vision became nothing but motion-blur as she slipped off the roof, twirled so when she slams on the hood of the Cruiser, she rolled onto the road with minimal damage. She landed on the road rolling, gravel and pebbles poking her body. She rolled onto her back, dropping the gun, and cradled her left shoulder tenderly. She knew it wasn't broken, but it hurt like hell.

Judy pushed herself to her feet and picked up her weapon, her heart raced from the sudden impact of Nick's excellent driving skills. She looked around, her eyebrows furrowing the more she took in something uncommon: Nick's intuition was correct, they were in a power plant parking lot.

Gunshots rang throughout the parking lot as Judy finally got her bearings, bullets hitting the road near her and peppering the Cruiser with ballistic salt and pepper. Judy leaped out of the gunfire and rolled into cover of the Cruiser, she lifted herself and returned fire to the four suspects, whom where already reloading their suppressed MP-5 (or something similar) submachine guns, the leader of them had a SCAR-H Carbine rifle.

Nick, using the car door to shield himself from gunfire, lit them up with shots from his own hand gun, trying to keep them in cover while he gets to the back of the trunk. Judy decided to assist in the cover fire, soon running through her ammunition and ducking back in cover without any bullets.

Judy looked over the hood of the Cruiser, getting a good look at the four suspects and their attire. They were mostly wolves, three of them being medium sized grey wolves, all of them wearing matching suits, ties, and even the same color of Fedoras.

The fourth wolf being a large burly black wolf cladded in what reminded Judy of a SWAT uniform, he looked like the leader of the gang and for good reason alone. The Black Wolf tapped the shoulder of one of his henchmen and made two fingers and closed them.

The henchman nodded and barked the orders at the others, whom formed a defensive position around the Boss. They lit up The Cruiser, keeping Judy pinned down to the road to avoid the hailstorm of bullets raining down onto her.

"Judy!" Nick's voice rang in her ears comfortably after the shower of suppressed MP-5 bullets, she'll never grow tired of him saying it without either smug or something else growing in her. She looked over her shoulder to see Nick with a Kevlar vest slugged over his body, he rushed to her and frantically badgered over her health. "Are you okay? Geez, your shoulder has a cut—I'm so sorry, if I didn't stop you would have gone right into a wall!"

"I'm fine, aside from the absolutely astonishing firefight," Judy remarks, raising her shoulders and circling them to hear a wonderful crack of moving dislocated shoulder blades back into place. Judy sighed in relief, gone was the pain in her back now. "Tell HQ that we're going to have a huge problem, we need back up."

"Uh… how much do we need?" Nick inquired, "It's only four deadbeats, we got this."

"Nick," Judy grabbed him by his tie, glaring at him. Nick was still being affected by the adrenaline and so was Judy, they both were fried wired into Fight or Flight after their brush with them but something also alerted Judy.

"That is a power plant, those guys were organized and has a leader leading them," Judy explained hastily, glaring daggers at him. "They knew they would attract our attention by Drag Racing, they're going to massacre everyone in there and then kill us."

"Why would they, what did anyone in there ever do to them?!" Nick gritted his teeth and clawed the metal of the Cruiser. "Innocent civilians, I'm going to show those bastards a nightmare if they dare…"

"Call for the SWAT team," Judy demanded.

As Nick sticks his head inside the Cruiser, talking to Dispatch, Judy rushed to the Cruiser's trunk and pulled out a Kevlar vest of her own, throwing it over her head and shoulders. She placed the lethal gun into it's proper holster, she reached in the trunk to pull out a bolt-action Tranquilizer Rifle with enough dosage to stun an elephant five times over. She grabbed the tranquilizer ammunition and placed them into pouches of her Kevlar vest, she loaded the rifle and placed a scope onto it.

Judy had a lethal pistol, a tranquilizer pistol, and a tranquilizer sniper rifle.

Nick, instead of nonlethal methods, pulled out a pump-action shotgun and filled his pouches with shotgun shells. He pulled out two Gas Masks, one for each of the two, and generous filters. Finally, overhead radios with microphones.

Each of them placed the masks on and turned their earpieces online, slowly approaching the automatic doors slowly and carefully. They climb the small cement stairs to the and stopped when their radios pinged to HQ.

"Hopps, Wilde, do not enter the building. SWAT is on their way with the negotiations, hold position until they arrive." Suddenly, their network is filled with the strict voice of Bogo. "You do not have authorization to attack."

"Wha—Boss!" Nick shouted back, anger and adrenaline giving his voice the bass it currently has. Judy was about to silence Nick until she realized, they could be in their right now killing civilian scientists left and right. "There's civies inside! They're going to off them all, you can't expect me to just sit and let them!"

"Negative, the execution of civilians is grounds for infiltration," Judy answered back, indignation flaring inside of her. She lifted her ear slightly to hear the coughs of suppressed weapon fire in the main lobby, Judy looked to Nick and he was listening too, his face struggling to remain composure and stony. "We're engaging."

"Wilde, Hopps, I said stand down!" Bogo shouted, making Judy flinch a little. "That is a direct order!"

"I'm a cop, not a boyscout, Captain," Nick hissed into his microphone. "If you wanted civilians to die, don't be a cop."

Nick Wilde clicked off his earpiece along with Judy, as they stacked up on the entrance, Nick Wilde cocked his shotgun while Judy pulled the bolt back, loading her shot and arming her rifle.

The each look at each other through the gas masks and nodded, Nick led the charge with the shotgun. The lobby was eerily quiet with the bodies of freshly dead civilians, the price of wasted time was wasted life.

The reception desk had the desk-keeper lama slumped over in her chair, chest and neck riddled with death. Nick spotted an elevator door closing through the window of a door behind the receptionist desk. Nick and Judy scaled the desk, injecting themselves into the room with the five elevators.

It looked like a staff room, given by the dead scientists still bleeding on the ground. Nick bent over and hovered over a Beagle Dog scientist, he reaches into his lab coat and snagged an access card. Nick went to the center most elevator and swiped the card through the card reader and tossed Judy the card.

"I'm taking the stairs so I know which floor you need to be at, okay?" Nick explained to Judy, who didn't respond in fear of saying something she might regret. "Turn your radio to my frequency and keep in touch."

Judy nodded, flipping on her radio staring at Nick with dread looming over her like a dark angel.

Nick lifted his and her gas masks, he planted a rough, forced – but accepted, spur of the moment kiss on Judy, whom perhaps responded with more rough and sloppy kiss to return his adrenaline fueled lip lock. He had the metallic taste of blood, bitter taste of fear, but sweetened with the taste of green apples. Judy knew it couldn't last forever, but it was worth removing themselves from each other when he finished it with the words that probably shell shocked her.

"I love you," Nick shoved Judy into the wide open doors of the elevator, causing her to stumble and fall. When she got up and readjusted her self, Nick was gone from the Staff room.

Judy felt her still buzzing lips and fluttering heart with a astonished haze of confusion and bliss as she stepped inside and lowered her mask. With one more swipe of a card in a card reader inside the elevator, the Elevator started to rise to subsequent floors.

The Enemy had a big headstart, Judy regretted that, but it will be all over when they are put behind bars and justice is served. First, she has to make sure they don't kill everyone inside the compound.

As she gets higher and higher, each three floors up and still no confirmation of The Enemy's whereabouts, the louder and louder the blaring intruder alarm becomes.

Then it dawned on her, they're going up to the main part of the Laboratory and reactors. If those are damaged in a way, or in a realistic case bombed, it will completely take down the entire building and perhaps a good portion of Zootopia! Judy swiped the card again and slammed her hand onto the top floor.

She wired into Nick's frequency.

"Nick, change of plans, I'm going to the reactors and lab," Judy raised her tranquilizer rifle and waited for the doors to open. "If they get the reactor, which is likely their plan, they could wipe this section of Zootopia off the map!"

It was static silence until it beeped to life.

"Okay, I think they're not too far ahead. I got one of them in cuffs and the other one… he's… uh... he's going nowhere…" Nick's robotic voice stammered a bit as he tried to humanely say he has his first confirmed kill. "I told him to drop his weapon, but the idiot wouldn't listen…"

"It's okay, Nick," The elevator doors opened and Judy cautiously approached into the lab, which is being drowsed in sprinklers as smoke from chemical fires block the field of view for any animal not Judy's height. The spraying of the decontamination sprinklers blocked her view until she wiped the droplets of water away, her filter keeping her unexposed to the toxins and chemicals in the smog air. "He had his warning and he didn't listen, it's his fault."

Nick was radio silent after giving a grunt of confirmation, perhaps to interrogate the suspect, perhaps moving on, but Judy had to focus on finding that reactor core in the labyrinth of labs and hallways with doors that lead to more labs. It doesn't help with the smoke and water droplets pelting her gas mask obscuring her vision.

Judy wiped away the droplets again and pressed onto the next lab, keeping her rifle aimed wherever she looked, keeping her corners checked for signs of an ambush. She looked around the desks, noticing the lights were all out for the exception of the Alarm's circular sweep of yellow light. Judy took the sling of her rifle and swung it onto her shoulders, instead drawing her flashlight and tranquilizer pistol.

Judy crossed her arms so that her right arm rests on her left arm, giving support and also offering a light source for Judy. Judy clicked on her flash light, held the flashlight under her right arm as she cocks her tranquilizer gun and then resumes her stance. Tranquilizer cocked and ready, and a torch, she felt more confident moving forward into the next laboratory.

That confidence was replaced by sheer fear as the sound of glass shattering to her right side, a hail of suppressed bullets striking the eye-cleaning station next to her sprayed even more water in the laboratory. Judy dropped low and clicked off her flashlight, crouch-walking her way to the exit of this laboratory and stacking to the door. She held her Tranquilizer gun in the proper grip before carefully going through the door's missing glass frame, no opening necessary.

Then, a light source appeared to Judy's right. One of the finely dressed wolves were closing in on her last known location with a machinegun in one hand, flashlight in the other. Ducked into the laboratory parallel to that and used the wolf's tactic against him, she shot a tranquilizer through both the laboratory window panes and missed him by a whisker. The suspect clicked off his flashlight and fired his ammunition into the windowpane. Judy was already out of there while he was distracted.

Judy rolled into the hallway, she cocked another shot into her tranquilizer and moved on with the maze of laboratories and hallways filled with chemical smoke and the falling sprinkling water. She clicked on her flashlight to look up at the pipes for a brief moment before scrambling back to avoid machinegun fire, the coughs of MP-5s aren't hard to miss if you're a rabbit with years of training as a police officer.

Judy returned a shot with her tranquilizer clicked off her flashlight, and leaped onto the pipes and held firmly. Her legs wrapped around them as far as the ceiling would permit, looking directly towards the incoming wolf, Judy noticed that he is indeed wearing a gas mask as well. The Wolf moved in a crouched position, tail low and ears flickering for sound. He held his submachine gun in a professional manner, which made Judy question if these guys are ex-army like Nick Wilde? Or ex-marines like Bogo?

Judy quietly drew her baton from her belt and bit down on it climbing a few inches behind the wolf, carefully so she doesn't obstruct a sprinkler completely. She waited until he clicked his flashlight on to drop down, landing on the soaked marble floor with a splash.

The Wolf turned around frantically, dropping his flashlight into the saturated ground and raising his weapon to Judy, he didn't speak but he had a rough voice the way he labored his breath. The gun was knocked way from Judy with the baton, she rotated the baton to extend away from her elbow and swiped the Wolf in the snout and ended up knocking him to the left side of the hallway. Judy followed up with a forceful leaping kick to his chest and down the wolf goes, but he sweeps Judy's legs as she's landing and he scrambled to his own feet and training the gun to Judy as she hits the ground.

Judy hits the ground as she lobbed her baton to the forehead of the Wolf. The wolf stumbles, buying Judy enough time to roll to her feet and slip between his legs, using the wet floor to her advantage she grabs the legs of the Wolf and pulls them from under him forcefully. He lands on his face, Judy scaled his body and picked up his submachine gun, she took the magazine out and tossed it to the side and then ejected the chamber bullet before throwing the gun away.

The Wolf overpowers her with strength as he knocks her away, she hits the laboratory window and goes right through it. She slides against the slippery floor before hitting a cabinet, it knocked the wind out of her, but she was aware enough to roll out of a Wolf's incoming foot to her skull. The bunny stood up, adrenaline pulsing through her veins as the wolf more than doubled her size and body mass. Out trained, outclassed, everything this Wolf is probably the worst fight she's going to face.

"You know, you walked right into our claws," His voice was dark, scratchy, he has the voice of an aging canine who smoked one too many packs a day in his prime. The grey wolf cracks his neck with a behind his now cracked gas mask, the wolf takes off his suit jacket and tie, only left with his dress shirt, pants, and gas mask. Judy cracks her knuckles and waits for him to finish his monolog. "The Boss expected better from the two heroes of this city, and now he's going make example of his strength."

"You and the rest of you won't get away with this," Judy warned dangerously, she made sure he couldn't see her pistols as they both circled each other like feral animals fighting for territory. "I'm offering a once in a lifetime opportunity, surrender and cooperate and you won't be in as much trouble as the rest of you lot."

"Surrender?" He snorted, The Wolf kicks away a metal tray that spills out tons of sharp instruments for surgery. "That's adorable, you think we actually care about life… more like I care, an old dog like me!"

"What's your name?" Judy inquired, hoping to poke some empathetic nature he must has. "Do you have a family? Kids?"

"Heh, I've been alive too long to know that line," The Wolf grins, seething with frustration. "I'll be damned if I end up like a sheep of a wolf like my wife and 'kids'!"

The wolf swings and missed Judy, who ducked and countered his attack with fast quick punches to his ribcage. Another swing, another miss, Judy kicked his leg from under him and attempted to jab him in the throat but The Wolf caught her punch with his right hand, brought his left hand clasped around her throat and lifted her into the air before chucking her away like garbage.

Judy flew until her body bounced off a desk and her back slammed onto the wet floor, the floor must have dazed her because she didn't feel her body hit the ground until she regained her senses. Judy struggled to her feet, using the desk as a crutch. She caught her breath and leaped out of the way when she saw the Wolf charge her and smash through the window of the laboratory and hit a wall, making him stumble as he holds his head in pain.

Judy looked around quickly and frantically for a melee weapon, settling on a hammer. She limped to him with all the strength she could muster and slammed the hammer onto his left leg, he screeched out before Judy gave him another swipe to the head with the hammer and knocking him to the floor, dazing him long enough for her to limp back into the laboratory and collecting her baton and flashlight. She looked around for her rifle, thinking it was in the other laboratory.

Judy limped to the hallway and picked up her rifle, the scope is broken so she took it off and simply chucked it away.

She holstered her baton and flashlight before making her way back to the slowly recovering Wolf. Judy slammed the toe-butt of the stock into the Wolf's body, knocking him over, and giving him a shot of tranquilizers for good measure. Judy cocked the bolt back loaded the weapon again, she searched his pockets for anything about him and didn't find a thing. Finally she had some breathing room in the artificial rain of the laboratories.

She hugged her ribcage as a spike of pain washed over her , she open her mouth for a scream but nothing came from her lips. Blood stained Judy's forehead and the back of her head. Her neck ached, she coughed in air and wheezed it from the pain in her body. Broke a rib, Judy thought as she fell on her hands and knees to the marble wet floor coughing.

Judy unscrewed the filter currently, took a new one from her pouch, and replaced it. She was running out of time, there's still the reactor core to protect. Reluctantly, she pushed herself up and moved on. The radio pinged alive from Nick's frequency and she answered it hungrily to hear his voice.

"Okay, the lower levels are secure," The was probably the worst thing Nick could have announced to Judy, The Boss is still here and if Judy had trouble with that old dog, Judy couldn't imagine what The Boss can do to her. "I'm moving to your level, is it secure?"

"Nick…" Judy coughed out, "The Boss is on this level…"

"…Carrots?" Nick called out, worry weighing his voice down. Judy grinned through bloody teeth, hearing his voice was amazingly numbing the pain of walking to the reactor core. "Are you hurt? You're hurt, who did it?! I'll rip their bloody face off! Stay right there!"

Judy leaned against the door of the reactor core and slid down the wet wall. She was loosing her grip on consciousness, her vision edging black and her eyelids fluttering. She looked up to see a figure wearing a plague doctor uniform, peering over her curiously.

[The Officer]

Nick never raced up a flight a stairs so quick in his life, his shotgun's sling over his shoulder as he darts of the final flight of stairs. The first thing he noticed was smoke and sprinklers run amuck, Nick replaced his filter while chucking the old one like garbage. Nick took his shotgun and cocked it, 'chick-click' and then kicked the red fire escape door down into the puddle of water. His head was in the cloud of smog but he didn't care, he was racing through laboratories to find Carrots before she's in serious trouble.

Nick leaped over puddles and whatnot, he didn't pay attention to the scenery until he saw a thrown away MP-5 without it's magazine. Stripped completely, Judy must have done this since Nick sure as hell can't disarm and strip a gun that quickly. Nick darted towards the center of the throwing range where he found the magazine, getting closer.

"Here you are… now what happened…?" He moved up until he found the unfired chamber bullet. He looked up with his flashlight to notice the pipe was bent slightly. Judy is closer than he thinks. Nick turned off his flashlight and holstered it, moving into the laboratory with a beaten up unconscious wolf with a dart sticking in his neck. "That's three wolves down, one big one to go… way to go carrots…"

Nick looked at the ground to find blood and a trail, not this wolf's because this smell too familiar to Judy. Nick raced and followed the blood trail to find The Boss looking over the reaction core inside the doors and Judy slouched over by the doors with a needle in her neck.

"J—Carrots!" Nick raced to her side, taking the needle out of her neck and viewing it's label to he nothing but prototype truth serum. Judy wasn't always sitting like this, The Boss came in here and did this with Judy putting up a fight.

"Oh god… oh shit… please—Judy!" Nick held two fingers to Judy's carotid artery, he desperately waited. "Please Judy, give me something, don't die on me here… please…"

There it was, just as he was finished begging, he felt a weak pulse. Nick moved Judy into his embrace, cradling her to avoid more damage. Nick took her pistol and placed Judy down carefully, he grabbed his shotgun and entered the Reactor Core.

The reactor core was a swirling light of energy Nick has never seen before. Blue molten lava like swirls mixed with white and red mixing into a whirlpool of unreal energy, like looking at the fifth element Nick was enamored but still only here for one reason, The Boss.

"Okay, fun and games are over you psycho!" Nick screamed, pointing his gun at The Boss's head. "Get on the bloody ground before I replace this fucking room's paint with your brains!"

"Ah, but dare," The Boss turned around, the word SWAT sketched onto his vest. The commander of the SWAT team himself leading a group of terrorists. The helmet of the Wolf came off and something even worse came from the Wolf's mutation. The Commander's blood started to morph around like armor. The Commander wore a body suit of red crystals. "I am impervious to your weapons, Wilde."

"Matt Mathews Blueblood…" Nick squinted his eyes before firing a buckshot to Matt, but Matt merely stopped the bullets in their trace as he plucked them out of the sky individually.

"I am no longer mere mortal, Wilde. I am something far more wicked than the likes of The Devil and God combined," Nick Wilde growled as he backed away, pumping his shotgun again he fired the buckshot to Matt but again they were collected by hand, plucked from the sky, and merely dropped like sand. Nick threw his gun, it bounced off of Matt, and switched to Judy's pistol ans fired until Judy's gun jammed. "I am Mankind, your lord and savor reborn!"

"Of fuck me you're serious about this God Complex…!" Mankind merely back handed Nick out of the reactor core, he landed on the wall and dropped to the floor.

Mankind then turns and using blood to turn into tendrils, he starts to suck in the remainder of the energy reactor source. The entire alarm system goes from yellow to red, a screeching alarm is shot through the facility. Nick groaned painfully as he crawls closer to Judy, pushing himself to his feet, he starts to drag Judy by her Kevlar vest. There was an elevator close by, the elevator that Matt took before becoming… that abomination.

Nick feverishly dragged Judy through the decontamination showers, the lights has gone completely dark save for the red circular patter alarm. Nick, when he final felt like he had his strength back, he lifted Judy onto his shoulders and moved as fast as he can into the emergency elevator. He took the card from Judy's possession and swiped the card and pressed 'G'.

The breathed heavily, watching the countdown timer in the elevator could not make this hunk of machine move any faster. Only less than a minute until completely meltdown, and Judy is near death. The elevator was moving too slow, either Nick leaves Judy and leaves alive, or share the same flames that will engulf the both of them. Nick threw off his gas mask and kept Judy's on, he buried her face into his neck as he waited for the elevator doors to finally open.

They do, and Nick pushed Judy under the Receptionist Desk before diving in himself. He used his body to cover Judy from the explosion, looking at nothing but Judy's bloody, water stained face. He kissed her on the cheek when the rubble start to fall and the building started to collapse on top of them, but the worst of it hitting the reception desk.

Nick was knocked out from the shock of the building collapsing. His body draped over Judy while they his under a reception desk. The responders that arrived at the scene found them to be the only survivors, but nothing on the Wolves. As if they disappeared like Matt Mathews Blueblood, or Mankind.

[The Judge]

Judy's senses has never been so obscure in her life, her eyes blurry and the constant pulsing of her heart – monitor is questioning her psyche on a surreal level. The world around her was dark, as if her eyes were being covered with black silk. Judy couldn't breathe as if she was being strangled, something was struck in her throat and she struggled to dislodge it because her arms were bound to each direction with metallic cuffs.

Judy coughed and sputtered as the object in her throat forcefully fed her oxygen that wasn't needed. Judy gagged and hacked, shaking her head violently to relocate the thick tube in her throat. Judy's nose twitched to her right and she turned to the that side of the room with her ears on alert, she heard the bustling of a doctor and a nurse following close behind. The lightest touch of fabric, and finally the irritating loud beep of metal detectors.

"Is she awake yet?" The distorted, hardline voice filled her ears like cotton. Judy noticed a hint of a distinct flavor on the tip of her tongue, a sniff from her nose overloaded her sense of smell far more than she could handle. The tube in her throat still gagged her, but focusing on other things helped sooth the uncomforting feeling. "I shouldn't have to remind you that she's the lead suspect in a major case."

"Look officer, if you would like to do my job – be my guest, but when I start bugging you every time her heartrate spikes or BP goes abnormal, which is usual for comatose patients, don't be offended,"

"Hey man, I'm just doing my job," The second figure's movement was squeaky, he's wearing leather and he's probably holding his hands up. Judy was guessing at this point with context clues. "Same as you."

"Then I'd appreciate it if you'd let me do my job, sir," With this, the other figure turned and left.

The doors open and then shut quickly, a turn of a key and metallic clang of a fire axe barricaded the door. The doctor races over and pulls the tube from her throat. Judy coughs and hacks up fluid, another tube was sticking out of the gaps to her ribs. The doctor left that alone, he took the silky velvet blankets on her face and started to remove them slowly but with haste.

Judy's eyes shut quickly when the light hit her eyes, her vision very unclear and unfocused as if her pupils were not functional. The only clear, sharp thing she could make out in her mind was the figure of that same Plague Doctor. This time she had more to look at, he wore snow white clothing that looks modern enough to fit in, white hoodie with the hood up, faded grey jeans but his mask looked mechanical as if it belonged to a Steampunk cosplay, but unlike those replicas – this beaked mask seemed to serve a purpose with the steam occasionally fogging the goggles of the masked doctor.

"I apologize for the lack of proper manners, Honorable Judge, for I would have let you heal properly before arriving," The Plague Doctor took off the rest of the bandages that blocks her view of vision. Judy still couldn't focus on the rest of the world, The Plague Doctor flashed a light from his "eyes" and turned them off again. He stroked the beak of his mask and then reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a syringe. "But I fear the dosage of the concocted, misleading 'Truth Serum' injection you have been exposed to is too little for your body to adapt to properly and with such a dirty it has given you… unwanted side effects."

"Gah!" Judy took a needle into the neck and filled with stinging liquid that burned her neck and gave her a flushed feeling in her skin. The Plague Doctor then took her IV saline bag and pumped her full of clear liquid to speed up the process. The world around her started to become much more clear, she as if her cotton was ripped from her ears and the twitching in her nose started. It was like balance and stability washed over her, she blinked until the light became bearable to her. "What… who… wha—the?"

"I am aware of your disorientation, Honorable Judge, but I am afraid there is no time," The Plague Doctor's eyes shone brightly into Judy's eyes before turning them off again. The Plague Doctor hummed a chipper tine before ripping the tube out of the side of her body. It felt like a spring ejecting from Judy's ribcage. "Your new healing factor is not the best around, but at least it works with time."

"Just… wait… who are you?" Judy gasped out, being forced to lean upwards taxed her the last of strength she could muster. The Plague Doctor tilted his head at Judy, steam pouring out his eyes. The Plague Doctor seemed confused but then nodded his head, acknowledging that Judy is disoriented and whatnot. "My name is not 'The Judge', my name is Officer… Leftendant Judy Hopps."

"I've seen The Judge take many forms and names during my years of immortality," The Plague Doctor hummed a happy tune, his black long stick tapped the ground with a rapid beat. The Plague Doctor carefully removed the IVs and such from Judy's arms. The Plague Doctor then twirled his cane around his gloved hand, stroking his mask. "I am everybody, I am nobody. I am The Jury, your jury."

Judy was only earning more questions in her head the more she tried to make sense of the events transpiring. The Jury looked to his right and swiped his cane across the face of a feral goat in a straight jacket, he then knocked the Goat out cold with a hard hit in the head. "Look, your honor, there are people here to try to take you away."

"Who?" Judy asked, looking around the room. "What about Nick?"

"It's not him that they want, The Prosecution is approaching quickly and to avoid complete corruption: you must leave the hospital," The Jury turned around, knowing full well how underdressed Judy is currently. "Your body should be able to withstand the might of your handcuffs, when you are free: Take the clothes in the drawer next to you."

Judy was astonished how quickly her handcuffs were broken off when she gave a hard pull away. The Jury was not impressed, although little emotions can be filtered through the mask. Judy quickly changed out of her hospital gown, slipping on clothes that were tailored to her size. Silver sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt, and her baton.

"Go out through the window and scale the wall," The Jury instructed, but before Judy could interject: he was already as gone as he came. Judy threw her hood upwards and jogged to the window, the banging of the hospital door gave her a huge spring in her step as she slid the window open and stepped over the windowsill to cat grab the ledge underneath the window.

Judy slid the window closed and started to climb, her eyes moving quicker and her brain processing information faster than she's ever done in her life; it didn't take much time for Judy to find a path to climb. She didn't even realized that she was almost thousands of feet in the air, climbing a Hospital mini skyscraper. By the ledges.

Finally she reached the roof and she wasn't even out of breath. Judy looked around her, amazed at what she just did, and how quickly her wounds healed. Albeit it took a while after the second injection, but she was completely fine! She looked left to find The Jury waiting luxuriously, he points towards the right and made one simple word as guards patrolling the rooftop suddenly spots her.

"Court is now in session,"

The Judge shot across the rooftop, moving quick and efficiently with her increased agility. The Judge greeted the first guard dog by jumping into him, knocking him down, and The Judge simply rolled off the Shepard 's chest.

The second guard dog took his collapsible baton, armed it, and swung it at The Judge, whom blocked it with her own baton. The Judge rotated the baton counterclockwise and ripped the weapon from the hands of the dog, then another rotate clockwise with a twist in her body slammed her baton across the dog's temple and knocked him out cold.

The Judge picked up the dog's baton and threw it at the third guard dog, who dodged it, but didn't expect it to bounce off the ground and hit him in his legs. The Judge leaped onto the guard dog and smashed her baton into his head twice, knocking him into the land of nods.


End file.
